Eugen is my friend
by Milou
Summary: What if when Evolution got their revenge on Eugene, the special boy had a ally on his side? An special ally that was the best of his friends, but no one knew would show up? (surprise twist)


A/N: This story screamed to be written after I watched Eugene beeing beat up by Evolution last week. I was so fed up of seeing those guys taking control of everything. So I plot a way of making them pay, but as you will see, the story took a different way that took me by surprise. It won't have a lot of parts, many one ot two more because I'm feeling guilty of begginning new stories while I should update the old ones....I hope you will like this one....  
  
Randy Orton arrived to the arena with an unusual happy smile on his face. Alright, the smile was unusual to the circomstances. Yesterday, he had lost his title to a man he despised more than anything in the world. Edge had stole his Title away from him. But he would get it back sooner or later, Randy had no doubts about it. His happy mood was due to a ceratin person he met yesterday night, while he was trying to drown his disapointments into alcohol. This beautiful girl had come from nowhere, smiling seductively at him. Gina! Just to think about her was making his heart race. With her long legs, her shining black hair, and those baby blue eyes. He fastened his pace, she was suppose to be waiting for her inside Evolution's locker room.  
  
He pushed the door and saw the guys around Gina, making her laugh. Batista had his face so close to her, he could almost breath in her breath. He even had an arm around her waist. Ric was also telling her stories, that was what provoked her giggles. Hunter stood not far, not able to take his eyes off the young lady either. Randy didn't know if he should be happy that the guys liked her or scared that they might try to take her from him. No one had noticed his presence yet. His mood slighten a little, but he took a deep breath and shoved Batista's arm out of the way. This girl was his, she was his hope that things would get better and he was willing to do anything for her. He had never felt that way about a girl ever. Not even towards Stacey. Now that they had broken up, he realised he was more attached to her fame and looks than her personnality. But not Gina, she had such a joy of life, such an aura of pureness he wanted to keep her only to himself.  
  
She turned to him when she felt an arm aroung her shoulders. She said nothing but she liked the stare of jealousy he gave to the other guys. Evolution understood he wanted to be alone, so they left. Gina looked at the young wrestler and grabbed his ass, pulling him against her. Then, she threw her head back, moisturizing her lips with the tip of her tongue. Randy almost forgot to breath at the sight. He smiled at her, then took possession of her lips, running his hands all over her body. He stopped only to make sure the door was locked.  
  
Meanwhile, Bischoff was announcing to Eugene he was giving him a championship match. But the poor Eugene had no idea that this was only another set up to destroy him. When he left the General Manager Office, Evolution, except Randy of course, bursted into the office. They all laughed at how guillible the special boy was. This was going to be a night to remember, but they had no idea how much.  
  
Gina pulled away from Randy, saying so had to dress up before the others came back. Randy was still layed on the couch, trying not to doze off. He had that satisfied look on his face. Gina grinned to herself, the wrestler had been so easy to fool. She kissed him and said she'd like to go look around while he took a little nap. He agreed, closing his eyes. When she got out, she ran into Batista. She could tell by his eyes that he would have loved the same action she just gave Randy. She linked her arm to his and accepted the tour of the arena he was proposing her. Once again, she licked her lips, looking from up to down his muscular body. Batista gave a worried look to the locker room, not sure if Randy would appreciate the desire he felt for Gina. But he shrugged and left with her.  
  
He couldn't believe how amazing the girl was. She was intelligent, funny and had loads of interestenings stuff to talk about. And of course, she was beautiful and had a smoking body. Randy was a lucky bastard to have discovered a girl like her. Around a corner, she opened a door and peered inside. It was an empty locker room. She just stood in the door, running her hands on her hips, staring at Batista. He had such a great body, she could tell he would be an even better lover than Randy. He pulled her in his arms and closed the door behind them, falling to the floor.  
  
When they finally got out, Batista was as tired as Randy was, but instead of sleeping, he wanted to be with Gina. They had to finish the tour they had started earlier. Gina smiled again, thinking he looked like a little puppy ready to follow her everywhere. One more that had been too easy to fool. But that would be enough for now, she knew that Hunter was married, she respected too much Stephanie to do such an horrible thing like that to her. And Ric was way too old for her, she would never go that low. But one thing could have entirely ruined her plan, they bumped into Eric Bischoff. He opened his eyes wide in surprise when he recognised the girl beside Batista.  
  
- Gina!?! What the hell are you doing here? Is your mother here too? What are you doing with Batista?  
  
Batista looked to one and the other, wondering how they could have known each other. But Gina held her grip on his arm and smiled at him.  
  
- Of course Mom's not here Eric. But you know how I enjoy wrestling now do you? I wanted a little tour of this place and Batista offered his.........services, to my entire satisfaction.  
  
She was proud to see the athlete blushed. This was really too easy. Batista looked back at Eric.  
  
- And for how long have you known Gina, Eric? Where did you met her actually?  
  
He tried to hide the jealousy even him could hear in his voice. He didn't see the worried look Eric covered Gina with. The young girl was still all smile.  
  
- If I've known her for a while? Of course I've know her for a while! Don't you know Batista? Gina is actually my......  
  
- Neigbor! Yes, Eric lives in the house accross the street and has know my family forever. Isn't that a coincidence huh?  
  
She glared at Eric, daring him to say otherwise. But already, Batista had lost interest for the conversation, he was too busy staring at Gina's butt to care. Before the general mangaer could add something, she waved them goodbye and left looking for a restroom. Batista waited until she had turned a corner and then left his own way, a mysterious smile on his face. That left only a really worried Eric Bischoff standing alone, wondering what was Gina up to this time.  
  
Gina got changed in the bathroom. Instead of her black tigh dress, she put on low waist Black Capri pants, black and white sneakers, an army tank top and she tied her hair in a ponytail. She took her time, knowing the show was coming to an end. Soon, Evolution would come down to the ring to interupt Eugene's match. She had promised Randy she would met him in the locker room after that. She grinned, she had also promised Batista she would join him later that night in his hotel room. She opened the door and looked around to check if the way was clear. No one was in sight. She ran to a near door on the other side of the hall. She knocked three times on it, waiting for the answer. The door opened on William Regal.  
  
- Quick, get in girl. Has anyone see you?  
  
She shook her head and entered the locker room. She sat on the couch, looking at her watch.  
  
- How much time do we have left? - We'll have to go shortly. Are you sure you want to do this? Things could get ugly out there, and Bischoff will be pissed. - I don't give a damn William! I want my revenge and I'll have it no matter what happens, understood?  
  
William sighed at the flame he saw fiercly burning in Gina's eyes.  
  
- I understand, I just don't want you to get in trouble ok? I'll go down first, and if things go bad then you'll come up alright?  
  
She nod, nervously standing up. They went to the ramp and took a look at the screen. Benoit had already been tossed out from the ring and Evolution were giving Eugene the beating of his life. The poor boy kept trying to get to the Title he thought he won. Gina felt her blood boiled in her veins. William put a hand on her shoulder, giving her an understanding nod.  
  
He ran out there, quickly knocked off though. Gina looked around her for a weapon. She only found a steel chair. That would have to do, after all she had the element of surprise on her side. Batista was holding Eugene while Triple H was watching Ric Flair hit him. Randy was busy pushing Regal out of the ring. Gina ran to the ring, unnoticed by anyone but the crowd. She knelt down behing Batista and gave him a powerful lowblow. He let Eugene go as he needed his hands to hold his genitals. Without giving any of them time to wonder why she did what she just did, She hit Flair with the chair until he fell face down on the ring, bleeding more than ever. She turned around, seeing Eugene took his rage on Triple H, and she hit Batista too, just to make sure he wouldn't stand up again. Randy apporached her, a puzzled look on his face. What was she doing?  
  
She smiled at him, then she threw him the chair. When he caught it, she quickly ran and RKO'd him, making him fall face first on the chair. There was only Triple H left to take care of. He had just done the pedigree to Eugene, who laid motionless on the mat. His innocent face was covered in blood. Hunter looked around him to see who could have done such damages on his friends. He lifted an eyebrow when he turned to face Gina. But she didn't give him time to react, she kicked him hard where the sun don't shine. He fell to his knees, not thinking anymore about the girl. She looked around her, like she was daring anyone to get up and challenge her.  
  
She went to Eugene to help him get up. Regal also managed to climb back into the ring to help her. On the ramp, Eugene opened his eyes and stared at Gina. Was she really here? She gave him a soft smile, loosing all her anger all of a sudden. They helped the boy back to the medical unit. But as soon as Eugene was in a healer's hands, Gina turned away and left. Eugene cried when he noticed she wasn't there anymore.  
  
Eric was running in the halls, talking into his cell phone.  
  
- Come on sis, why haven't you told me she got out of the hospital? Don't you understand what it means? She is in my show for God's sake! She is able of doing anything, she was hanging with Evolution members earlier. I'm scared, I don't know what she's up to. ( Eric frowned, listening to the panicked voice of his sister, Eugene's mother). WHAT??? She ESCAPED and you didn't tell me? If I had known this, I would have reinforced the security here tonight. I have to find Eugene, he'll know where she is for sure. He was suppose to get a hard beating tonight, I hope Gina didn't get involved. What was the last part you just said? No, I don't believe she would hurt Eugene of course. What did the doctors told you? She kept talking in her sleep about getting back at someone? OH my God! I have to find her before she gets in trouble. Don't worry, I love her too, but she needs to stay in the hospital, you know that. Yes, I understand that now, more than ever, she feels the need to protect her twin brother. Let me take care of things alright? I'll find Eugene, and then I'll find Gina alright?  
  
He hang up, not able to talk to his sister while she was crying. Gina had escaped the hospital and came right to his show. She must had a serious reason. And the only reason he could think of was Eugene. Everytime Gina got in trouble was because she overprotected Eugene. The link betwen the two twins was really strong. She could get extremely violent if she suspected someone hurt her brother. That was why they got separated in the first place. Only later they learned that Gina was troubled. She had multiples personnalities. Which one was in control tonight? Most importantly, where was she? A referee ran to him, explaining everything that had just happened in the ring. Eric closed his eyes, taking away by the shock. This was not happening, it couldn't be happening. He follow the referee into the trainer's room, where Eugene's injuries were being taking care of. He could hear the screams of his nephew even before he entered the room. He was crying after his sister, he wanted Gina. Gina who had saved him tonight but disapeared right after. Eric sighed and pushed the door.  
  
William Regal had a very concerned look on his face, trying to calm his special boy down. He had never thought the events of the night would go that wrong. Gina had been out of control, and now she had left, leaving Eugene very sad. For the first time of his life, he was relieved to see the General Manger entered the room. Eric was the uncle of Eugene and Gina after all, he might know more about the situation then he seemed.  
  
Eric went straight to Eugene. He sat beside him and held him close to him. Eugene was still calling Gina, almost tearing his hair apart. It was horrible, and they had to find Gina quickly. He asked William to go and look around the arena for the girl. But he knew that if she had left her brother, that meant she was not in the arena anymore. Maybe she had even left the city already.  
  
- Uncle Eric? I want my sister, I want GIGI! Where is she? She helped Eugene but now she left Eugene all alone. (He was still crying his eyes out.)  
  
- Calm down Eugene, Uncle Eric will do his best to find your sister. But Eugene, did you know she was coming here tonight? Did you knew she was out of the hospital?  
  
Eugene shook his head, looking at his fingers. Then, his eyes opened wide in surprise when he understood what his uncle had just said.  
  
- Did you said she was out of the hospital? Gigi not sick anymore? (He clapped his hands together.) Eugene didn't knew that, Gigi told Eugene she would be back but Eugene had no idea when she would.  
  
- She told you she would be back? When? When did she called you?  
  
- No call uncle Eric. Gigi talks to Eugene all the time right here. (He pointed his head) Eugene is never alone, Gigi always there to comfort him, to tell him she loves him. But I ant her here, I missed her, I want her to stop being sick and stay with me again.  
  
Eric was about to answer, he was moved to learn about a situation he had no idea of, when the door of the room was violently opened. Evolution had made they way in. Triple H was shaking with fury, Randy had blood coming out his nose, but he was helping Ric standing up, and Batista was very pale and wincing in pain everytime he took a step. The trainers went to help Flair lay down, they said something about a broken noise. Batista leaned against the wall, wanting to know what was going on. Triple H went straight to Eric, gripping him by the collar. Eugene glared at him.  
  
- What the hell just happened there Bischoff? Who exactly was that girl? Have you seen what she did? She beat the hell out of us. I won't allow that to happen again. Tell me where she is, I have a few words to say to her. No, actually, my fists have a few words to say to her. ( He laughed of his little joke. He didn't saw Eugene jumped at his throat. He let go of Eric, surprised by the attack.) Let me go Eugene, we're not on television anymore, drop the act would you?  
  
But Eugene would not let go Triple H until he dropped the threat against his sister. Eric sighed and told Eugene to let Hunter go. They all needed to learn the truth.  
  
- But before I explain to you all what happened, I need explanations myself. Who let that girl in? Is that you Batista? You two seemed pretty familiar with each other earlier? She had that look in her eyes that I know too well.  
  
Batista shot a guilty glance towards Randy and then shook his head. No, He wasn't the one who brang the girl inside the arena. He pointed Randy, he was the one that had invited Gina in. Eric glared at him, he now had the proof that it was just a set up made by Gina. the meeting with Randy in a bar, everything was planned. He couldn't help but grin. If the girl was ever to recover from her troubles, he would have been glad to have her work with him. But the time was not to such happy thoughts. He explained to them who really was Gina, his niece, Eugene's twin's sister. He even told them she had escaped a mentally damaged hospital. Everyone held their breaths, not believing what they had just heard. Little sweet Gina?  
  
They were interupted in their thoughts by Randy throwing his fist in the wall, leaving a deep mark. He was white with anger. Why had this happened to him? He, Randy orton had been played by a girl, a mentally damaged girl.  
  
Batista swallowed hard, feeling a lump in his throat. It wasn't guiltiness, it wasn't fear either. He felt, pain, pity and was it love? A strange mixed feelings overcome him. He felt something for Gina, the poor girl was not herself. He was not mad she had played them. He understood because his own sister had also been like that. She had killed herself in the hospital, not bearing to loose her freedom after the voices took control of her. He shook his head, trying to listen to what Bischoff was saying.  
  
He needed help trying to find Gina. She could be dangerous, they had no idea what kind of person had took control of her mind. But Randy would not listen to anyone, he was so mad he just left the room, telling everyone he was going back home. Ric had to stay for the night under the Healer's medecine. Regal was not back from his search yet, Bischoff and Eugene would patrol around their houses, in case Gina wanted to go see her mom. Hunter suggested that he could call Stephanie and go check the airports and bus stops. Bischoff nod, that was a good idea. He threw a look of curiosity at Batista, the big man was standing there, his eyes strangely fixed on Eugene. Was he seeing Gina's eyes in Eugene's? But he had no time to wonder about Batista's feelings towards Gina, they needed to act quick. But Batista surprised them all by proposing to go and check at the hotel most of the superstars were stying for the night. He admitted Gina had been suppose to meet him there later. But that might have been just a trick to make him follow her and not ask any questions. He wasn't sure anymore but he had a feeling she would show up.  
  
A few hours later, Gina woke up in her hospital bed. No, wait, it wasn't her bed. Where was she? The room looked like a hotel room. She frowned, trying to remember what she had done and where she was. She couldn't be out of the hospital unsupervised, that was impossible. Unless she.....No! She shivered, scared to learn that one of the voices in her head had took control of her again. She had heard them argue the past few weeks about Eugene. They were pushing her to go save her twin brother. Had they suceeded? She had the presence of mind to open the TV and zapped until she found the rerun of RAW. She watched for a few minutes her brother's match against Benoit. She tenderly smiled and felt a few tears in her eyes when she saw him running around holding the Championship belt. The dear boy thought he had win. But when Evolution made their way to the ring, she let out a growl. She clapped her hand on her mouth, sensing she was about to loose control. She had to remain calm. It took all her strenght when she saw Evolution jumped on Eugene. But she had a shiver, she knew something was about to happen, the voices were laughing in her head. And there she saw it. Her own self, running down the ring with a steel chair. She screwed up her eyes, not believing the sight on the screen before her. Had she really been that violent? She turned off the Tv and fell to the floor, holding her knees and rocking. The tears were running freely along her face now. What had happened? She was lost now forever. She would not be able to get out of the hospital ever gain, neither see her family anymore, she was a danerous person. She understood it now. She didn't listened to the voice who was telling her to run away, that freedom was the only choice left.....  
  
Batista was pacing around in his bedroom. He had looked around the hotel several times yet. He was now waiting for a phone call telling him that someone had found the girl. He kept seeing the images of his sister, layed on her bed after having cut up her wrists. He was the one to found her and he will never be able to forget that image. He decided to open the TV and watch tonight's show. When he saw her coming down the ring, he shivered. He had not noticed the empty look in her eyes before now. That proved to him she had been someone else in that instant. He needed to find her, he knew he could help her. he wouldn't let the others lock her inside an hospital again. While he was thinking about that, he heard a faint knock on his door. He opened the door and was taken aback to see Gina. He had hoped for it but he had not truly believe it. But there she was, braced on herself, looking desperate and more vulnerable he remembered. he opened in his arms and she threw herself in them, crying hard. he rubbed her hair, looking around to check no one had seen them. Satisfied, the hallway was empty, he closed the door. He let her cry a few minutes, then led her to the bed so she could sat down. Carefully, he sat himself on the couch.  
  
She peered at him between her fingers. She was wondering why she had the number of his room written on a paper inside her pockets. She knew he was Batista, one of the bad guys she attacked earlier. But he had been so nice with her, did he cared about her? He stayed staying there, staring at her with tenderness in his eyes. She lowered her hands. Tears still ran down her face but she was calming down a little. Maybe he would be able to help her. He cleared his throat.  
  
- You know that everyone is worried sick about you Gina? They're looking all over the town for you. But you're safe here. I won't tell them you're here unless you want them to know. I really want to help you. I'm not sure why though. But one thing for sure, Randy is really pissed off with you. It's important he doesn't see you. Do you understand?  
  
She shook her head. Why Randy orton was mad at her? Because she attacked him? But a voice in her head laughed hysterically, telling her she was a whore. She also hear Eugene's voice, crying after her. She shivered. Dave stood up, taking one of his sweater and handing it to her. She thanked him and took her purse, looking for the bottle of pills inside.  
  
- Listen to me Dave, I'm not sure what happened exactly, the only thing I know is that I need to sleep. the voices are screaming in my head and I cannot let them take control of me. They can be very dangerous and I don't want them to hurt you. taking those pills is the only way I know to conrol them. can I really trust you? I don't want to go back to the hospital, I'd rather kill myself then go back.  
  
He nod, sighing. He handed her a glass of water to swallow the small pill. She had said the only thing he dreaded to hear. He would not allow this girl to kill herself. But as he looked at her, hiding herself under the covers, he wondered what he could do. Would he be able to help her? Would he abandon his career for a girl he barely knew? There was so much he needed to think about. But he would not betray her, he would not loose her like he lost his sister. He sat down on the bed near her and stared at her paceful face. Dave Batista was facing the hardest decision of his life......... 


End file.
